Stalker
by midnyt.shadow
Summary: Who? What? NO! This can't be happening. Why? Whose going to save me? I sat there, waiting in the cold, when all hope seems lost you came along. But how could you save me? Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own Sonny with A Chance.**

**Enjoy **your read!

**Shout out **to all** my reviewers and subscribers.**

* * *

_**June 5, 11:45pm **_

**Sonny's POV**

I sat alone outside at the studio's parking lot curled up in a ball.

There was no one in sight, after all it was almost midnight.

I looked at my watch and let out a long deep sight.

_Argh I feel so stupid, I should have known better!_

I angrily told my self and glanced around once again.

It was silent and droplets of rain slowly fell on my cheeks.

I hugged myself and buried my face.

**Chad's POV**

Today wasn't a good day, im tired as hell and to top it off

I forgot my phone at the studio. I rubbed the back of my neck

And headed to the parking lot.

_Seriously RAIN! _

I groaned at myself and stretched.

I almost didn't see a girl sitting at the staircase soaking wet.

"You lost?" I waited for her reply but there was silence.

I gave her a light nudge thinking she would look up anytime,

But she fell on the ground. I grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"Wha-" I was blown away in seeing who it was.

"Sonny?!" I quickly panicked.

I quickly carried her and ran to my car.

I laid her at the back seat and stormed off.

Looking at my rear view mirror every once in a while to check on her.

"WHAT! NO! IT CAN'T BE! NOT TO DAY!!"

The Hollywood hospital was under construction and all the hospitals are miles away.

I decided to take her home.

_**June 6, 1:30am**_

**Chad's POV**

I paced around the living room biting my nails.

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._

I gave up and finally sat at a single chair.

I glanced at Sonny's fragile self lying at the sofa.

A lot of questions filled my head.

_Why was she in the studio at 12:00am?_

_Why did she faint?_

_Was she sick?_

_Why was she alone?_

_**June 6, 2:00am**_

**Sonny's POV**

I felt my heavy eyes trying to open.

_What happened? Where am i?_

I finally opened my eyes to the fullest but it's still a blur.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my head that was shooting with pain.

_I could see a man? Was it a man? Yes it was!_

My eyes widen and I quickly stood up but then my leg just gave in.

I crashed straight on the ground.

**Chad's POV**

A thud woke me up. I actually fell asleep.

I was horrified when I saw no one in at the couch.

"Sonny?" I slowly stood up and found her lying on the floor.

"Sonny!" I ran to her and helped her up.

She seemed confused and pushed me away.

She curled up in a ball and kept threatening me.

_What happened?_

**Sonny's POV**

I tried to pull myself together. Everything still seems to be a blur.

_THAT JERK!!_

I was about to break when I heard a voice.

I know that voice. What was he doing here?

"Sonny? It's me… Chad" The man slowly came closer as he spoke to me.

"Chad?" My vision became clear again.

Usually I would be bumped seeing him but in this case I was happy.

"Yes Sonny, It's me" he hissed softly.

This was odd; his voice seemed to be sweeter with no sound of annoyance.

I like him this way better but I was definitely relieved.

**Chad's POV**

Why was she acting this way? It's like she didn't know me.

But then her bright smile appeared again and hugged me.

I was shocked but stoic. It felt so right. I wrapped my arm around her.

We stayed this way for a while but then a sob broke the silence.

I pulled away the hug and looked at her.

She quickly covered her face.

"Sonny?" but a sniff was all that was heard.

No way! Why am I breaking on the inside?

Why did I feel like my entire world was falling apart?

I never actually saw her cry before. Could It be?

No… pfth. It can't be. I can't possibly like some on other than

The one and only C.D.C but I couldn't help myself.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked softly.

But she just shake her head. I was starting to get pissed.

"Alright then!" I stood up.

I kept one of my new shirt and jogging pants in the couch beside her.

"You might want to change into dry clothes" I looked at her waiting for her to be move

But there was nothing. I gave up.

"I'll be in my room. You should get some sleep." I walked up stairs and lied down in my bed.

_How could I be like that to Sonny? I should comfort her. Not that I care or something,_

_But no she might think that im doing that because I like her. No she's still my friend I should at least try to help. Right?_

Then a light knock on my door broke my thoughts.

A brunette opened the door, hiding her face.

"Yea?" I sat up.

"Oh im sorry to disturb" she was about to close the door.

"Sonny, it's ok." I waited till the door opened again.

This time she walked inside.

"Thanks" she tried hard to smile.

I quickly stopped her. "Hey, don't think I did it for you. If you died there they would blame me and that wouldn't be good for my reputation"

I could see her clench her fist "Ts.. and to think that you would actually be nice." She looked down. "But I was wrong." She looked up and starred at me… Her eyes were red and watery and she continued "I should have known that all of you boys are the same!"

She quickly left and slammed the door. I was left there in shock.

_What just happened?_

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe it! I stormed down the long staircase.

His just a big as a jerk James! I was so mad that I miss a step.

I stumbled down the stairs and to my luck I landed on the same knee that

Has been fallen on earlier. I screamed in pain.

**Chad's POV**

I lied there confused when I heard a scream.

"SONNY!" I quickly rushed out and saw her holding on to her bleeding knee.

I rushed down. "What a klutz!" I took my shirt off and wrapped it around her knee.

"You got blood stain all over the carpet.." then she spoke "really Chad, really?"

The sonny that I knew was definitely back! I gave her a smug smile.

"C'mon" I led her to the couch and lied her down.

"tsk tsk" I let out a sigh.

I saw her roll her eyes at me then she snapped "I don't need your help!" She instantly stood up but then fell after a second and to my instinct I caught her.

"Yea. You definitely don't need my help." I said sarcastically.

I saw her hit me with a glare but I just put more pressure on the bleeding knee.

**Sonny's POV**

Chad was being his usual, Chad.

He pressed harder on my knee but I tried not to show that it hurts.

But then something caught my eyes, his abs! His freakin' 6 pack!

It was so hard not to stare.

_**June 6, 2:30am**_

A/N: This would be in our point of view.

The blonde stood up and sighed "Your all good! I guess I do make a good nurse"

The brunette rolled her eyes annoyed with him being so full of himself.

"Im hungry, want something to eat?"

But before Sonny could answer Chad had

already disappeared into the kitchen.

Sonny limped slowly and followed him,

She sat at the high chair and watched Chad open cabinets then groans.

Sonny looked at him in curiosity. "What?"

But his stomach rumbling answered her question.

"I see" the brown headed girl limped to the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" Chad looked at her confused. She turned around and gave a smile

"You did something ALMOST nice to me so im going to do the same to you."

She started to take out some ingredients and Chad just sat there quietly as she did all the cooking.

After a few minutes the food was ready.

"Hmmm" the blue eyed boy closed his eyes and sniffed the delicious scent.

"Eat up!" Sonny sat in front of him and they both ate together. It sometimes went awkward but they still opened up a few conversations.

After the meal Chad offered to throw the dishes into the dish washer and they sat there quiet for a while.

Chad was the first to break the silence

"So Sonny, what were you doing at the studio?" Sonny's expression changed

"I was well.. ermmm.." She couldn't tell him the truth,

she could bare the consequence.

"I forgot my house key inside and it was locked and there was no ride to take me home."

Chad wasn't buying it but for now he would have to settle for that.

"I see and you fainted because?" Sonny's face changed again..

"Oh. That, well I hadn't ermm eaten that day so yea" She gave a unsure smile.

"If you say so" Chad gave up and yawns.

Sonny felt guilty "Oh it is pretty late. Sorry for keeping you up. You should go to sleep."

Chad agreed but "You too. C'mon" Chad lifted her up in a bridal way.

Surprised "Chad! What are you doing!?" Chad started walking "Boy your heavy and I don't like this as much as you do but I can't have more blood stains on my carpet floor because of you." Sonny glared and they soon reached the 2nd floor

"Why are you taking me to your room?!" Chad smiled

"Don't think I'm sleeping with you" Sonny blushed

"And you don't think I'm letting you sleep in the couch" Sonny seemed shock

"Don't you have a visitors room or something?" Chad laid her down on his bed

"I do but right now it's a mess." Sonny sat up "So where are you going to sleep?"

Chad rubbed the back of his neck "Couch I guess" Chad was headed at to the door when…

"No, this is your room. You should sleep here" Sonny protested.

"Sonny.." Chad puts her back to bed "I'll be fine, really. Sleep it getting late."

Sonny nodded and Chad left.

_**June 6, 9:00am**_

**Chad's P.O.V**

Sweet brown eyes were the first thing I saw the moment I opened my eyes.

"Sonny?" I yawned

It took me awhile to figure out what was going on.

"Couldn't resist watching me while I was sleeping can't you" I gave her a wink.

Sonny replied in a high tone voice "Wha- pfth… I-I wasn't watching you!"

_His eyes sparkled (well one of them did)_

_Those ocean blue, hypnotizing smile. _

_I was definitely drowning into then._

"Monroe, Sonny, Sonny Monroe?" I waited for an answer.

"SONNY!" I yelled louder making her fall of the bed.

I chuckled. "Still day dreaming about me?" I gave a smug smile.

I could see her face slowly getting red.

Then I got to her eyes, her beautiful eyes.

Those chocolate balls were so irresistible.

Usually there would be a fire going through her eyes right now,

Due to anger but the worst thing happened.

_No! No! No! No!_

_Argh! Stop it with this stupid feeling!_

_Breath in and out! In and out!_

I said stupidly to myself and in my horror,

Teardrops suddenly began to fall of her cheeks.

_No she's probably faking it._

_And im not falling for it!_

I looked at her "Aww. Still a cry baby?" I give out my annoying sigh.

But nothing. She just sat on the floor not moving a muscle.

"Sonny?" I took a glance at the watch and slowly came closer to her.

"I need to go. Mack Falls rehearsals in an hour" silence.

"I'll go by studio 3 to tell Marshal that you can't make it today."

I stood up and head to the bathroom.

After 30 minutes I came out fully dressed and all ready.

I scanned around the room.

"Sonny?"

I ran downstairs.

I was panicking for some reason.

"Sonny!"

"You don't need to scream. I'm right here"

I heard her mellow voice and followed it.

"What's this?" I looked at the food in front of me.

"Breakfast, haven't heard of it?" she said sarcastically.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I don't really have time for breakfast. Like now!" I looked at my watch.

"Gotta go. Later!" I walked out the kitchen and came back again.

"Oh and please keep my house in one piece" Then I left to the studio.

_**June 6, 7:30pm**_

**Chad's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my dressing room running through my script again.

Something broke the silence. My phone rang.

Sonny? "Hello? Sonny?"

"!!!!!"

My eyes widened "SONNY!"

* * *

**Cliffy?**

**Chapter 2** will come out soon, **hopefully. **

Still kind of busy with my **other stories** so watch out for them.

**Thank you** for taking your time **reading my stories.**

**Please Review!**

Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS FOR A LONG TIME**

**BUT IT'S BACK NOW SO ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

I sprinted to my car and drove as fast as I could to Sonny.

To my surprise there she was, lying on the floor, unconcious.

I lifted her up bridal style, took her to my car and drove her to the hospital.

For some weird reason, I was panicking and stressing out which doesn't happen often.

They got loaded her into a gurney and took her to the emergency room.

I was pacing and I couldn't stop.

Soon enough a doctor came out.

"Anyone here with Ms. Munroe?" he asked as he looked around.

I stepped forward, the doctor shoved his hands into the pocket of his medical jacket.

"We're going to have to run some tests with her."

"Run some tests?" I repeated.

The doctor nodded and so did I, before he could go I grabbed hold of his arms.

"Doctor, is she going to be ok?"

A small frown formed on the doctors mouth "I honestly don't know until the test results are up."

I let go of his arms so he could continue with his work.

I sat down for a while then got right back up.

"What is up with this RANDOM?" I thought to myself.

After another agonizing hour I got into the Hospital canteen and grabbed myself a cup of coffee.

I grabbed my phone out, played with it, updated my blogs and whatever thing I could possibly do to pass time.

A sudden breeze tickled my body, then a tap on my shoulder.

I raise my head up. I fell asleep in the canteen?

A doctor was standing infront of me, the same one who I spoke to earlier.

"Oh ." I rubbed my eyes and stood up "You done with the tests?"

He nodded, he seems to be holding a folder.

"Sit down Chad." He called me by my first name.

The doctor sat opposite me and placed the folder on the table.

I push my cold coffee to the side to make some room and waited eagerly for what he has to say.

"We saw something odd as we ran through the test" he paused.

"Ms. Munroe… Sonny…" he sighed "Sonny has Leukemia."

I sat there in shock.

How can a very bright girl like Sonny have Leukemia!

I stared in to space and soon the doctor stood up and left me alone.

"Leukemia" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT, THIS IS MY COMEBACK CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
